


To the Lovely Guardians of the Hogwarts Student Body

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Epistolary, Eventual Drarry, Eventual Romance, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Parent Narcissa Black Malfoy, Letters, M/M, Severus Snape is So Done, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Goblet of Fire retold through a series of letters. Draco’s father hears about everything, even the trivial. Harry’s letters to Sirius are full of anything but the safety of the trivial. Draco’s over-dramatic trivialities find their way back to Snape through Narcissa’s frequent letters of complaint. And Dumbledore definitely isn’t plotting anything involving dragons.This fic will no longer be updating.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	1. The Weasleys' Tent got a Little Burnt

Dear Sirius,

Normally I’d begin by telling you what the Dursleys have been up to recently, but the truth is, I have no idea! What started off as a rotten summer with them has turned into something wonderful! Ron’s mum wrote to invite me to stay with them at the Burrow. They’ve got tickets for the Quidditch World Cup, and they’re taking me with them!

The way I found out was quite amusing. Mrs. Weasley sent a letter by Muggle post, and my Uncle was quite distressed by how she went about doing it. I’ve told you how the Dursleys are, they like everything to be quite regular and I’m afraid this letter wasn’t. Muggle post is quite a bit more confusing than owl, and Mrs. Weasley’s letter wasn’t quite up to Dursley standards.

Speaking of owls, I’ll send this with Hedwig just as soon as she wakes up from her nap. She’s with me at Ron’s house and has been pestering the Weasleys' owl. I wouldn’t have thought she had a mean streak in her, but she keeps stealing his favourite napping spots around the Burrow.

I’ll write more about the World Cup soon! It’s wonderful to have something exciting to look forwards to at last.

Harry

_ Dear Harry, _

_ That's brilliant that you're able to go stay with Ron and see the World Cup! I remember your dad and I had the luck to go see one when we were about your age. Fantastic match, even though Britain wasn't playing. I believe it was Russia and Canada vying for the Cup that year. You're going to love it! I only wish that I could go with you. Someday, we'll have to be sure to go to one together.  _

_ Owls can be quite particular. The one I've got right now thinks himself quite a fellow and he almost seems to be looking down his beak at me half the time. But at least he delivers the post in a timely fashion. When I was young, I had an owl who just refused to deliver letters. I would feed her treats and coax her in the gentlest of voices, but she would just circle back to her window or not even get out of her cage altogether.  _

_ Can't wait to hear how the Cup is!  _

_ Padfoot _

*******

Dear Sirius,

I had anticipated being able to write to you with exciting news about the cup and a recap of all the fun that Hermione, Ron and I got up to. I’m afraid that’s not at all the case. But, as with most things, it started out all right. So I’ll begin this letter with what went well and with the reassurance that I’m quite all right despite all the things that went wrong.

First, I was able to travel by portkey for the first time, which was exciting! I also ran into Cedric Diggory who is in a different year at Hogwarts. He was with his father, and we travelled with them both. Once at the cup we went to pitch our tent. We were to stay in the tent for the duration of the World Cup, but I’m afraid the Weasleys will have to get a new tent. That comes later in the story though.

Once we had our tent pitched, someone from the ministry, Crouch or something that sounded like that, wandered over and got Percy Weasley in quite a fuss. I’m afraid I don’t understand Percy. You’d think he’d just met Merlin himself, the way he carried on. Crouch, and another fellow who may have been named Bagman (Honestly, I’m terrible with names. Think that’s something I got from my parents, or just bad luck?) both started hinting at a mysterious event happening at Hogwarts. I can’t imagine what that will be, but I sincerely hope that it goes better than the Cup did.

But enough about Percy. You’re probably dying to know what actually happened during the game! Ireland won, but the seeker for the Hungarian team, Victor Krum, caught the snitch. Hermione seemed to fancy him somewhat, though I can’t imagine what she managed to see in him. He looked like a little insect to me, he was so far over our heads.

And that’s when everything went wrong. That night a crowd of death eaters attacked. People, muggles they’re saying, were killed. I lost my wand, Hermione, Ron and I hid in the woods and they think that a house elf might have been the one who summoned the death eaters. I couldn’t quite follow any of it. The Weasleys' tent got a little burnt, which is why I said earlier that they’d need a new one. I don’t know how much you’ll have heard of all this, but the ministry is in an uproar over it and Molly said that I should write to you as soon as I could in case you were worrying.

We’re getting shipped off to Hogwarts again soon, earlier than expected. I think Mrs. Weasley wants us safely there because of all the recent unrest. I’ll write to you with anything interesting that happens at Hogwarts, but I can’t imagine anything too exciting will happen this year. Unless whatever Crouch and Bagman were hinting at comes to pass. I’ll keep you updated.

Yours,

Harry

P.S. Sorry for the confusing letter! It was hard to make any sense of the past few days, let alone to get them written down. Hermione had to help me with some of it, my thoughts were in such a jumble. 

_ Harry, _

_ I'm so glad to hear you and Hermione and the Weasleys made it out alright! I heard whispers of the attack before your letter arrived and, knowing that you were planning to go to the Cup, was quite frantic waiting to hear if you were safe.  _

_ Do be careful, Harry. I know that you are your father's son but for my sake, at least try. Dumbledore, brilliant wizard though he is, still can make foolish decisions at times and if something dangerous is going on at the school, you must promise me to try your best not to get involved.  _

_ Yours, _

_ Sirius _


	2. Your Doleful Son

To the Lovely Guardians of the Hogwarts Student Body,

It is my pleasure to inform you that Hogwarts will be hosting the first Triwizard Tournament in several hundred years! This year’s activities have been carefully tailored to preserve the safety of our students, and while there may be some dangerous activities, I assure you that we’re taking all possible measures to protect students.

Dangerous activities _could_ include volatile magical creatures, such as, but probably not dragons. Even though Hogwarts is being VERY SAFE this year, without any dragons (probably), we’re sending a waiver along for legal reasons. You’ll find that attached to this letter. Please sign that and send it back to the school.

If you have any further questions, please let me know!

Cordially yours,

Albus Dumbledore

***

_Dear Mother,_

_Ever since Dumbledore announced the Tournament the school has gone completely mad with anticipation. Even some Slytherins are walking around with ridiculous smiles on their faces. The whole thing is quite nauseating. Not that I won't enjoy watching the event, but I expect it will be incredibly tame compared to the Tournaments Father said they used to do. I can't imagine Dumbledore will let anything that could possibly be interesting actually happen. The challenges will likely end up being mundane things like planting herbs or cleaning cauldrons._

_And don't even get me started on the other schools! I know Father was keen for me to attend Durmstrang, but the idea of foreigners taking over Hogwarts is quite repulsive. Will they even speak English? Are they going to take classes with us too? Where will they sleep? They better not be planning to do some ridiculous exchange thing where every dorm has to house a few of them. Crabbe snores enough for all of us, the last thing I need is another grunting cretin while I sleep!_

_Your doleful son,_

_Draco_

Draco,

I read your father your letter, and he shares my concern that the tournament may not be mundane after all. It’s one thing to have an exciting competition under a competent headmaster, but another thing entirely to have one with a blundering fool like Albus Dumbledore in charge. Please make sure that your father and I hear about it immediately if Dumbledore takes things too far with this tournament and endangers the student body. Of course, on the other hand you may be quite right about the mundane nature of the challenges.

Your father wants me to tell you to embrace this opportunity to meet foreign students, specifically the ones from Durmstrang. They have a good number of pure blood families among their students due to their refusal to admit mudbloods. Your father reminds you not to pass up this opportunity to make connections. Patience is a virtue, My Dear, and so is social acumen.

I’m distressed to hear that you haven’t been sleeping well. I have written to Severus to request a private dorm for you. I’ll let you know what he says in my next letter, though he may tell you himself before then. 

Love,

Mother 

***

Dear Severus,

Draco has written to inform Lucius and I that he hasn’t been sleeping well at school. This appears to be the result of loud dorm mates. I consider it appalling that my son has been subjected to these conditions, and would look upon it as a great favour if you could get him a private dorm at Hogwarts.

Lucius doesn’t know that I am writing to you. He thinks I pamper the boy, so I am hesitant to tell him. However, I have no doubt that he will stand by my side with this request. You are forewarned that if Draco does not receive his new dorm, Lucius will be getting involved. I’m sure he’ll have more direct methods than sending a polite letter.

Yours,

Narcissa

P.S. Are you coming round for tea this Saturday? 

_Narcissa,_

_Draco has shared a dorm with the same boys for over three years now and there's never been a problem before. I suggest that you tell your son that he learn how to cast a sound-proofing charm around his bed if he is really that disturbed by his dormmates. There will be no private dorms, as such a thing simply do not exist at Hogwarts and I refuse to embarrass myself by going to the Headmaster over something I so clearly know already. Don't get Lucius involved, as it won't change a thing. This policy has existed for as long as Hogwarts itself and some over-concerned parent who already has a history of trouble-making with the school board is not going to change anything. It will merely be another pain for you and myself to deal with. I have already informed Draco of this verdict._

_Severus_

_P.S. Of course I'm coming to tea. Just as I have every week for the past decade. Remember how we decided that you would assume I was coming unless I said something to the contrary? Well I have most definitely not said anything to the contrary, and kindly remember that decision before you check with me about it again in the future._

***

_To Mother,_

_Don't worry. I highly doubt the old curmudgeon would have the guts to try anything that could possibly be dangerous. But of course I'll be sure to alert you and Father if such a thing were to occur._

_Mother, I am well aware of the prestige of Durmstrang and I shall try to represent the Malfoy name with honour when I am with them, although I certainly doubt hobnobbing with any musty foreigners is going to be of any use to me._

_I wish you wouldn't go writing letters to Professor Snape all the time. It's getting a bit out of hand. Besides, he took me aside after class and told me that in no uncertain terms would anyone be getting a private dorm. This scene caused Potter to smirk at me, like I was some low-born trouble-maker! I know that you want what's best for me, but when Potter starts to pity me, it's gone too far! I will not have that pathetic Gryffindor and all his nasty friends laughing at me behind my back because they think I've gotten detention for something! I must insist._

_Your peeved son,_

_Draco_

***

Severus,

I am aware that there are no private dorms at Hogwarts, but I’m sure you would be able to arrange something for Draco if needed. However, I won’t push the point any further. If you care about Draco, as I’m sure you must, then I know you’ll make the right decision.

Narcissa

P.S. Naturally I remember that, I merely thought that the less than cordial tone of my last letter may have changed your mind. I see that is not the case. I will warn you that I informed Lucius about the dorm situation, so things may be somewhat awkward this Saturday.

_Narcissa,_

_There is nothing more to be said on the issue. I trust you will convey that to your husband._

_I_ _will see you at tea._

_Severus_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stationary used for the waiver is not our own, and can be found [here](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/382172718355990693/).


	3. A High Chance of Dragons

Sirius,

Sorry it’s taken so long for me to write! I would have written after our first night back at Hogwarts, but I was just too tired.

We arrived at Hogwarts on the train, and everything was set to be normal for once. But then Dumbledore announced something that I can only assume is what Crouch and Bagman meant by an “event” at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is bringing something back called the Triwizard Tournament. Ron knew what it was, but I’ve never heard of it. Yet another thing that I missed out on with the Dursleys. Although Ron says the last one was a couple hundred years ago, so maybe I haven’t missed out on much.

There’s a waiver for the tournament. I’m too young to participate, so you don’t have to worry about that, but Dumbledore has an info letter and waiver that’s being sent to everyone’s parents. I’m sending you a copy with Hedwig. 

Malfoy has been complaining about the tournament for the past few days. He seems even less enthused than I am. He’s been acting weird, actually. The other day, Snape pulled him aside after class. Probably some plot between the two of them.

Hope you are well,

Harry

P.S. There’s a new defence against the dark arts professor this year. I miss Lupin a lot, but the new guy isn’t bad. A bit intense though. I think he’s a famous auror or something to that effect. Everything this year just seems to be a reminder that I wasn’t raised in the wizarding world. There’s so much about it that I still have to learn!

_Dear Harry,_

_Not knowing wizarding culture doesn't make you any less of a wizard. Look at Hermione. Top of all her classes and raised by Muggle parents with no knowledge of the wizarding world, just like you. You'll learn everything you need to._

_The Triwizard Tournament, eh? James and I used to daydream about them bringing it back and winning glory and fame as Hogwarts champion. Although there is only one, and I shudder to imagine the rift that would have come between us if one of us had got it and the other had to watch from the stands. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun getting to watch the events with Ron and Hermione and participate in some of the festivities around it._

_I'm sending back the signed waiver with Hedwig. Seems like there is a high chance that there will be dragons involved. Magnificent creatures, just make sure to keep your distance, Harry. No need putting yourself in danger just for some tournament._

_Yours,_

_Sirius_

***

Draco,

I wrote to Severus again to smooth things over. I’m sure everything will work itself out regarding the dorm situation. If Potter causes you any further trouble over it, let me know. I can write to Severus about that too.

A letter arrived at the house the other day with some information about the tournament, including a waiver for your father and I to sign. It essentially releases the school from any legal obligations if anything happens to you as a result of this tournament. Your father burnt the waiver. He wants you to know that if you so much as get a paper cut, we’ll be raising it as an issue with the Ministry. 

Love,

Mother

P.S. The wording of the tournament information letter was somewhat strange. It seemed _very_ adamant that there wouldn’t be any dragons involved in the tournament. Do you know anything about that? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stationary used for the waiver is not our own, and can be found [here](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/382172718355990693/).


End file.
